Discovery of a Lost Beloved
by BlitzwingTheCon
Summary: Travel through time where the war is just halfway over,when Blitzwing had a mate and Megatron had a sister. That seeker's name? Darkstorm. Follow her through the journey to conquer Cybertron...and Earth
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! I got up to mid-chapter 3 so I will give you pure AWESOME! **

** Thanks everyone! This is TFA! (This is SPARTA!)**

Prologue-The Final Battle

"C'mon,Blitz,we're gonna miss the battle!" A mostly black femme hovered outside her Vosian home.

"Alvight,my mate,letz go!" They shot off to the gates of Iacon. Megatron,the black seeker's brother stood at the head of all the Decepticon army. He stood with his Elite;Starscream,Lugnut,Blitzwing,Darkstorm,and Blackarachnia.

"Decepticons! Today is the day when we take over Cybertron,and those wretched Autobots will perish!" Everyone cheered,but Astrotrain looked doubtful.

"Say anything,Astrotrain and I will let the Autobots have free shots at you." Everyone roared as the gates were blasted open,half rushing straight to the Council,the rest going to the disused Energon Bridge,formerly used for manufacturing Dark Energon. Team Chaar and the Decepticon Elite charged to the Elite Guard laying in wait. Megatron blasted Ultra Magnus, Starscream mocked Cliffjumper,Blitzwing froze Jazz,and Darkstorm and Blackarachnia double-teamed Sentinel Prime. A small mech,Rodimus Prime,sneaked up behind and blasted straight through Darkstorm's spark. Blitzwing screamed in agony,while Megatron just fought more Autobots slowly drove the Decepticons back,the battle lasting three solar cycles (days). Megatron grabbed Darkstorm's gray husk and flew along with Blitzwing to Vos,to bury the beloved seeker at the base of her favorite valley to fly. The Autobots demolished Vos and Kaon once the Decepticons left. Megatron,Blitzwing,Starscream,Lugnut and Blackarachnia left in the _Nemesis_. They all had fond memories of the fun,battle-ready seeker.

_Starscream had just become the SIC of the Decepticons,and wanted to please his leader. He was working diligently at the Energon Bridge,where Skywarp and Thundercracker worked with other Decepticons,mostly miners. The trine was working when they saw Megatron walk in,surveying the Dark Energon's manufacturing speed._

_"Hello,Lord Megatron. The work is going smoothly,and we are harvesting enough Energon to last many vorns." Then Starscream caught sight of a tall black seeker behind his lord._

_"Lord Megatron,who is that behind you?"_

_"This is Darkstorm,my younger sister. She is here to learn the ways of the Decepticons."Megatron glanced around,deciding the work was satisfactory._

_"Come,Darkstorm,I will show you to the weapons room." The duo flew away as Thundercracker and Skywarp looked up._

_"Wow. Who was _that_?"Skywarp asked,optics half-closed. Thundercracker just whacked him upside the helm and continued working._

Starscream sighed. He would never forget the mighty seeker. He had liked his brother's choice in mates,Starscream had to admit.

In the other room,Megatron remembered his and Darkstorm's first battle together.

_"Darkstorm,you will go with Blitzwing,Brawl,Barricade and Blackout to the Iacon vaults to get the Requiem Blaster. Lugnut, Starscream and I will be but a call away when you find the vaults."_

_"Yes,Brother. Alright,Decepticons. Move Out!" Everyone transformed and left. Barricade held on to Blackout's undercarriage,and Brawl held onto Blitzwing. Everyone flew away and penetrated the Iacon gates. Everyone transformed and blasted the Autobots.'This is too easy.' Darkstorm thought. The ground rumbled and everyone fell through._

: Brother,we have a have fallen into a trap. It will take a while to get to the vaults,but I have determined a safe route to get to the weapons cache and the vault. Darkstorm out.: _The team moved along,encountering little resistance and soon found their targets._

:Megatron,I have found the vaults. Requiring a Det-Pack and some heavy firepower, I feel the steps of a Dinobot.:_ The walls exploded inwards,and the assault team ran in,letting Brawl and Trypticon destroy the Autobots on the outside. Setting three Det-Packs on the vaults,everyone grabbed a weapon of their choosing,while Megatron and Darkstorm got the Requiem Blaster and the Skyboom Shield._

Blitzwing was no better off. He remembered the day he had met Megatron's sister,before the war.

_Blitzwing was leaving Blaster's music shop outside Vos and flew above his home. He saw Skyfire and Megatron with a black seeker._

_"Hello,Zkyfire,Megatron. Who iz zis?"_

_"Hello,Blitzwing. This is Darkstorm. She is my sister. We were just going to The Dancitron in Iacon,care to join us?"_

_"Sure. Juzt let me put zis in my house."_

Blitzwing cried in his quarters,his brother Starscream trying to comfort him,to no avail. He was left alone until the ship detected a signal many vorns later.

"Decepticons,we have found the AllSpark."

**There ya have it! The first chapter! YAY! SOON WILL COME MORE CHAPTER OF EVERYTHING!**

**~BlitzwingTheCon OUT!**


	2. Newest Warrior

**Hey! It took a few days,but it done! Thanks to screamersgirl200 for letting me adopt Freaky friends are more than meets the eye!**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

In California,a girl named Alex and her friend Trinity were hanging out in the middle school cafeteria,having lunch.

"Would you stop talking about strap on dildos!?" They yelled at Raqelle. At the end of the day,Alex went to the office to get her bike,the office ladies being nice enough to let her store her Trek bike.

"Thanks,Kendra! Thanks Daniella!" Alex yelled as she flipped down the visor to her carbon-fiber helmet. She rode out and bolted down the street,ignoring the protests of drivers and walkers. She screeched to a halt,however,when beating and jet thrusters filled the air,as well as the acrid scent of burnt tires. The various vehicles made odd sounds and screeched to a halt,or landed.

_'Well,that's not right. Maybe I can get new customers for my auto shop.'_ The vehicles quickly turned into towering robots.

"**Autobots! Decepticons! Your base is in Detroit. State your reasons for invading California with your filthy Autobot paws." **Alex yelled,taking off her helmet.Blitzwing bent down.

"Jou know who ve are? We came here to find an Allzpark fragment located in zis area." And Optimus Prime cut in with,

"Us as well. The radiation signal is coming from...no..._you!_"

"Well then human,would you like to be a Decepticon?"Megatron queried

"Yes. I accept your offer. Being a bastard to anyone I hate is way the slag more fun!" Blitzwing switched to Random and laughed.

"Hey,I thought you'd want to be an Autobot,I mean,we've saved your plan-**GWAH**! _WHAT _Prowl!?" Bumblebee complained.

"If that is her decision,we should _respect _it,something **you** don't know how to do." Prowl quipped. Alex nodded in agreement,and with a tone that suggested no further argument,hissed,

"Yes,I wish to be a Decepticon. Autobots,take care before you die." And with a dark laugh from the girl,the Decepticons transformed. Alex jumped into Blitzwing's cockpit,and he blasted off.

_Somewhere over SoCal_

"Blitzwing can you turn straight up sideways? And open the cockpit? Thanks." Alexis asked. She took off the restraints and jumped out. Blitzwing cried out in surprise. The human screamed with laughter,getting closer to the concrete below. Blitzwing barely caught her before she became a puddle on the sidewalk of Wrightwood.

_ "Vat ze ZLAG did jou do zat for!?"_ Hothead raged,managing to stay in jet mode. Alexis just shrugged,this time strapped fully down in Blitzwing's cockpit.

"I just always wanted to try skydiving. And,by the way,I need to get some things from home. Cool wit' you?" The triple-changer sighed. He turned around and let Alexis out at her house in Hesperia. She ran in,wondering what to get.

'_My Kindle Fire,of course,my sword,the PS3,clothes,blah blah blah,my Decepticon clothes.' _She ran around,throwing her belongings in her black backpack and gray suitcase. Her bags were near explosion by the time she dragged it out to the waiting jet. Without a word, Blitzwing shot off once again,after the satisfied human climbed in with her bags. Landing at the base,Blitzwing transformed with the over-excited child in his servo. Alex laughed and backflipped off. The easily-angered triple-changer had quite a look of shock on his visage,and watched as she strolled up to Lord Megatron with no fear. Alex was almost squished by Lugnut,who was speeding towards the throne.

"Watch it,Lugnut,you slagger! You almost squished me! Watch your ugly pedes,you one-opticked glitch!" Alex yelled as the green giant stopped.

"Blitzwing,what is that vile thing doing in our base?"

"Lord Megatron decided to let it become a Decepticon,because it holds multiple shards of the AllSpark." Starscream sneered. Alex hissed and drew her sword,a purple and silver spiked blade with a black leather handle.

"Yes,Starscream,you are as much of a glitch-head as ever aren't you? You don't even _deserve_ to be Second-in-Command!" She had that knowledge way before the AllSpark,and the Decepticons knew it. Megatron stood.

_ "Silence!" _He Decepticons lined up quietly. "Starscream,go patrol the southern quadrant,Lugnut,patrol the eastern quadrant. Alex,I wish to speak with you.' Alex bowed and followed her leader to his quarters.

"Yes,Lord Megatron?" He looked down and sat on the ground.

"Alex,you are very insignificant compared to my warriors. You must prove yourself to become a true Decepticon." She nodded. Megatron unveiled a weapon,a X-18 Scrapmaker and handed it to Alex. She reveled in the shiny silver and purple gun.

"This is one of my most powerful weapons. Take great care,for it may save your life."

"Yes,Lord Megatron." Alex bowed and retreated. She left and went outside,seeing a flash of blue.

_"Autobot!"_ She looked at it and drew her sword. The Autobot looked up as she jumped in the air,smirking evilly. Alex stabbed it in the helm. Energon splattered everywhere. She hissed at it terribly and started laughing evilly.

Megatron and Blitzwing ran out and saw the Energon-covered Alex.

"Well done,Alex. Lets drag that inside-" He was cut off as Alex herself dragged Sentinel Prime inside the caves. Once inside,she ripped off his helm and nailed it to her wall. Megatron soon called her to the main cave.

"Yes,Lord Megatron?"

"Alex,your interrogation begins now."

"Interrogation? Pit,I'll just tell you everything anyway,but whatever way you wanna do it,that's fine with me. I can even tell you _exactly _where the Autobots base is!" Megatron looked shocked.

"A-alright then,tell me,and lets lead an attack. Oh,and bring Sentinel Prime's carcass. I have a feeling we could use it." Alex nodded and left,grabbing her sword and blaster,hoisting the Prime's body over her shoulders. On the way,the war tyrant and human planned out the attack.

"Blackarachnia will go inside and steal the AllSpark fragments,while we will be outside. Soundwave will plant a fake fragment signal a few miles away,and the Decepticons will form a battle line at the entrances,preventing the Autobots from derailing Blackarachnia. Every time the Autobots make a single movement,we will strike."

"Alex,your battle plans are amazing!"

"I used to work for the military,I was an Attack Strategist,I used to plan attacks on terrorists." The war lord commed his warriors and told them the battle plan. Needless to say,the plan worked perfectly. One Autobot near-death,Alex's doing,and they were shocked to see Sentinel's body as the human tossed it into the middle of the battlefield. The Decepticons gathered in the throne room as Alex played Gran Turismo 5 in Blitzwing's quarters. They all agreed and called the human to the room.

"Yes,Lord Megatron? What do you request of me?"

"Alex,we have decided that you are worthy of becoming a full Decepticon. Repeat after me,I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Lord Megatron and the Decepticon cause." Lord Megatron recited.

"I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Lord Megatron and the Decepticon cause." Alex repeated the phrase monotonously.

"I shall devote my spark to achieving our goal of a Decepticon controlled Cybertron by any means necessary."

"I shall devote my spark to achieving our goal of a Decepticon controlled Cybertron by any means necessary."

"And annihilate all who have driven us from our rightful homeworld."

"And annihilate all who have driven us from our rightful homeworld."

"Surrender is _not _an option."

"Surrender is _not _an option."

"Welcome,brave Decepticon. Your destiny awaits." He smirked as he plunged the emblems into Alexis' shoulder and chest. She swayed with the force but stood tall. As he pulled away,two glowing insignias appeared.

"Alex,you are now a member of the Decepticons. Serve your faction well,and destroy the Autobot fools by any means necessary." Alex bowed and headed to Blitzwing's room to continue her game. Loud shouts of "_Yes! Suck on THAT! LOSERS!' _came soon after.

"VAT?! She should have collapsed from zat!" Blitzwing said,shocked. Megatron just smirked.

"Well,it seems we have quite the warrior then. Blitzwing,Lugnut,you two go out and find the Autobots with Alex." Alex jumped into Blitzwing's cockpit. They shot off and soon chased after the team,blasting at Ratchet,creating a hole in the ice. Soon all the Autobots fell in,making Blitzing pissed off.

"Jou fool! Jou let zem escape!" He turned into a tank and fell into the water. Alex smirked and activated her armor. She jumped out of Blitzwing.

"Vat are jou doing? Jour going to die!"

"No,I'm not. Blitz,I have armor that protects me from any harm. It also makes it so the water doesn't hinder my movements." They started battling the Autobots. Optimus Prime transformed and created a shield of dirt.

"Cowards! Come und face jour inevitable fate!"

"Come and make us,bucket-head!" Bumblebee's voice rang out. Alex snarled.

"I will crush you circuit by circuit!" Her voice became unbelievably deep. The Autobots retreated after a short while. The Decepticons returned to base.


End file.
